


Summer Haze

by demonessryu



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: On their first tour in America, Brian and Roger stole a moment for themselves.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Maylor moments is that time they're in [their tour with Mott the Hoople](https://youtu.be/Qtsw8Nh7geE) in America. I think they were at a hotel because there were many other people around them. While Roger was fishing something from his pocket, Brian walked to him and stopped beside him and they both looked at the camera. The possibility of them sharing a room drives me absolutely nuts. So here’s, uh, a thing.

The windows were left open to let summer breezes and fresh air in. Noises of traffic nightmare drifted in, dim enough to not disturb, but prevalent enough to not be ignored. Poorly soundproofed walls couldn’t fully contain the excited noises of children playing in the hotel swimming pool. Even muffled conversations outside could be heard through the poor structure. The voices were familiar, but indistinguishable, all molding into one completing the warm summer haze enveloping the room.

Roger blinked slowly and turned his head, brushing his lips against the side of Brian’s damp neck. Brian raised his head lazily from his shoulder and gave him a questioning look. Roger didn’t say anything, instead kissing Brian’s parted lips. A pleased hum was the response he got when Brian slotted their lips better together, the tip of his nose just brushing against Roger’s flushed cheek as he opened his mouth for Roger’s agile tongue. Content, Roger sighed into Brian’s mouth when Brian resumed his slow pace, withdrawing his cock halfway out of Roger’s loosened body, then slowly pushing back into the welcoming warmth that wrapped tightly around him like it loathed to let him go.

Roger’s thighs spread wider, eager for the stretch and fullness of Brian’s thick cock claiming him. But, neither of them was in a rush, so Roger merely ran his hands over Brian’s damp back as Brian surged gently over and over into him, keeping hot passion lit without turning it into wildfire. They sighed and moaned while reacquainting themselves with each other’s body with callused fingers, soft lips, and steadily dripping cocks. They didn’t dare to leave any mark on each other’s skin – not when they were traveling and working closely with so many strangers – but they did tease each other with the promise of staking visible claim. Roger pressed his open mouth over Brian’s pulse on his neck, carefully pulling curly hair to the side. His tongue flickered over warm skin, tasting sweat and feeling the steadiness of the blood coursing beneath. Then carefully, he nipped it, very lightly sucking on the patch of skin and lapping on it generously to soothe the minor sting. Brian sighed in response, tilting his head to the side to give Roger more access to his slender neck. His cock twitched within the tight confines of Roger’s body, but remarkably he maintained his steady pace – languid and almost sleepy while unerringly dragging the bulbous tip and the impressive length over the spot that made Roger squirm and arch his back. The only sign that he was strongly affected was the way he slid open palms up Roger’s inner thigh and urged Roger to wrap them around his waist.

With a quiet huff of amusement, Roger complied. He drew Brian closest to him, Brian’s hips flush against his, keeping Brian heavy and deep in his slick body. The fullness that had hurt the first time was now a sought sensation. Roger threw his head back to quietly moan to the ceiling as he savored the feeling of Brian’s hard girth deep in the trembling core of him. Delighted, Brian rained small kisses over Roger’s face, ending on his slightly kiss-swollen lips. Brian slowly but thoroughly plundered the unresisting mouth, tasting and marking every inch of the warm cavern and clever tongue like they weren’t already his, like Roger wasn’t already his. Not that Roger would ever get tired of reassuring him of how completely Roger belonged to him. Not when it meant that Brian would hold him close like this, kiss him like this, touch him like this, love him like this.

Outside, a car horn blared angrily and a familiar laugh rang through the walls. But, Roger and Brian barely noticed them, lost in the intimate tangle of their bodies. With Roger’s legs around his waist, Brian couldn’t easily thrust into him, but he made up for it by rolling his hips like he was carving even more space for him inside Roger’s tight body, like Roger wasn’t already stretched to the limit to accommodate him. Roger arched his back at the pleasure that pooled warm and heavy in his lower belly. His cock, trapped between his and Brian’s slick torsos, throbbed and wept fluid that smeared over them. Hungry for friction, he pulled Brian down to trap his cock more snugly between their heaving bodies and involuntarily tightened around Brian when he got what he wanted. Groaning, Brian supported himself with one bent arm while his free hand held Roger’s thigh, fingers digging just below his bottom to pull him onto his slow thrusts. He pressed wet kisses to the side of Roger’s face as Roger lazily rutted against Brian’s belly to slacken the desire that slowly and inevitably overtook him.

There was a brief pause when Brian reached between their joined body to check if Roger was still slick enough. They hadn’t really hurried the preparation, but they had also been affected by rare opportunity of sharing a room. Both lube and saliva had been employed to finger Roger carefully open for Brian. The well-used tube now sat on the bedside table, still uncapped, but Brian didn’t reach for it again. Instead he wrapped his hand around Roger’s cock and gave it slow luxurious tugs from thick base to wet tip. Roger pushed into the loose sheath lazily, drawing Brian deeper into him in the process. He groaned at the fullness and continued to rock his hips even when Brian released him to drag his hand up Roger’s chest, cup his cheek, and draw him into an open-mouthed kiss that spoke of desire as much as it spoke of love.

“I’m about to come,” Brian whispered an eternity later, his voice was almost carried away by a wind slipping through the open window. He caressed Roger’s damp hair lovingly and pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

Roger didn’t bother replying, but slipped a hand between their bodies to pump his heavy cock. Above him, Brian began to thrust shallowly but more firmly, still taking care not to move the bed too much to alert their neighbors. Their noises of heated passion were muffled by pressing lips on any patch of skin within reach. Brian pressed his trembling lips on Roger’s temple, his heavy breaths and groans filling Roger’s ears as he loosened his control over his body, his hips moving with the speed and force he had denied himself from to seek pleasure from the depth of his lover. Usually the louder one of the two, Roger put his open mouth on Brian’s shoulder as his balls felt tight and heavy, almost overfull with how Brian unerringly worked his prostate from inside. The only noises left unchecked then were the slick sounds of a tender coupling, soft slaps of bodies meeting in unmistakable rhythm, and the din of traffic and activities outside the room.

When Roger came, warm pleasure washed through his sensitized body. Roger buried his moan in Brian’s curls. His hips bucked, seeking more pleasure by thrusting into his grip and impaling himself further onto Brian’s girth. Wetness splattered over their heaving torsos, helped by Roger’s own knowing hand that stroked and twisted until there was no more offering but a weak shudder of oversensitivity at the slightest touch over the softening cock. Brian came into the clenching heat then, in a hard jerk of his hips that pushed air out of Roger’s overworked lungs that Roger knew he couldn’t help. Brian’s groan was quiet as he further slickened Roger’s clenching channel with his warm seed. There was considerably more than lube and saliva when he resumed his thrusts languidly into Roger’s unresisting body until he wasn’t hard enough to do so. He stilled, buried deep inside Roger with Roger’s arms around him in a loose embrace. Shaking slightly under the gentle ripples of ecstasy, Brian turned his head to capture Roger’s lips in a tender kiss, sharing and prolonging the last seconds of intimacy.

The rest of the world returned gradually, at first in noises, then in vision, then in awareness of their location. Roger petted Brian’s hair one more time before gently pushing him off of him. The sudden emptiness was never pleasurable, but Brian soothed it by pulling Roger into a cuddle. They were both messy and the bed probably didn’t fare much better, but neither was willing to go to the tiny en suite to get a wet towel to clean themselves yet. Even moving to the clean bed beside them was more work than they cared to do. Roger closed his eyes and listened to Brian’s slowing breaths and heartbeats, rhythms finer than anything he could ever produce with his drums. Brian’s hand was on his hip, his thumb idly drawing circles on the soft skin. Roger mimicked it almost unconsciously, tracing meaningless pattern on Brian’s side.

“How long do you reckon we have before they want us?” Brian asked without a hint of concern in his voice.

Roger tried to estimate how much time they had spent locked up in their room, absorbed in reaffirmation of mutual desire and affection, but soon gave up. “I’d say ten minutes.”

Brian chuckled, a pleasant rumble underneath Roger. “That’s optimistic.”

Roger hummed in reply and lifted his head to kiss Brian lovingly. Outside, summer was blazing, the world indifferently moving. Soon, they would have to clean themselves, pretend they were only best friends, prepare the next performance, and work for their dreams. But, for the moment, for ten more precious minutes in their hotel room, they made every stolen second of private love count.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I just suddenly wanted a private intimate moment while there are things going on just outside. I have my kinks, but sometimes softer is better. The “traffic nightmare” bit I believe is Brian’s words when describing the traffic noise at the end She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos.) I believe he said he recorded it in his hotel room in New York, but I kind of move it to this unspecified American city for sexy reasons.
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
